


Of late night drive and rainfalls, and miscellaneous spy things

by burnt_coffee_beans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boo Seungkwan is a menace, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_coffee_beans/pseuds/burnt_coffee_beans
Summary: The hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel went to the audio control panel. A few taps here and there, then Seungkwan stopped midway as he unbuckled his belt.“Vernon,” he frowned. “Seriously?”The driver merely smirked. “What’s wrong with a little bit of background music?”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Of late night drive and rainfalls, and miscellaneous spy things

Seungkwan had just exited through the back of the building when it started to rain. The narrow alley was out of the streetlights’ touch, and he was left alone under the dark blanket of the sky with only the night to shield his escape away from prying eyes. Though luck was certainly in his favor, he made sure to speed through the long passageway as stealthily as he can. The sooner he got away from their enemy’s headquarters, the better.

It took approximately a minute before the rain started to pour, dampening his socks as it seeped through his combats, soaking the thick material of his black long-sleeved undershirt. Despite physical assertion resulting from his fast-paced steps, the cold started sinking in. There will be time to worry about the lack of warmth and hypothermia later, he thought. For now, he needed to flee.

Two sharp turns on the right, a three-minute run and another left turn, just as he began to doubt if his partner gave him a false direction, saw him emerging through the maze-like alley into an open street along the riverbank. As expected, the street was eerily empty in this hour of the night, saved for a sweet getaway in the form of a black Bentley Continental that was parked in silence along the sidewalk, a few meters to his right. He couldn’t fault his associate in putting him through a late night mini-marathon after all.

Seungkwan jogged to the passenger seat and knocked lightly on the glass window, startling the driver who seemed to be DJ-ing his way through boredom. He fought the instinct to give the other an impressive eye-roll before climbing in the car.

“Is it that tough staying still, waiting for me?” Seungkwan was taking off his gloves as the person beside him started the engine.

“Aw, I missed you too,” the taller of the two greeted him back with an easy smile, pulling away from the sidewalk and this side of the city.

He gave in to his instinct right then, which made the other scoff at his dramatic antics. Same old habits he seemed to love so much.

Seungkwan reached behind the driver’s seat. There in the backseat he saw a bag of spare clothes prepared for, ah, unforeseen circumstances, like getting your attires soaked through by the rain during a secret recon mission, or even an unexpected night in another person’s bed. He had long since learned to stash his own clothes in said person’s car, regardless of how many times the car owner might argue; _you can wear mine just fine._

_Please,_ he would retort. _As if I would ever try to wear your oversized tie-dyed hoody, be it out of necessity or not._

So he fetched the bag and landed it by his feet. Unlacing his boots and socks, Seungkwan began to strip.

The effect was immediate. The person in the driver’s seat gave him a low wolf-whistle. “Damn, it’s not even Christmas. Why am I getting a present all of the sudden?”

“Shush,” Seungkwan bit the inside of his cheek as he held back a smile. “We’re still on duty. Besides, I don’t think Santa gives out presents to bad boys.”

“Is that so?” He mused. The hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel went to the audio control panel. A few taps here and there, then Seungkwan stopped midway as he unbuckled his belt.

“Vernon,” he frowned. “Seriously?”

The driver merely smirked. “What’s wrong with a little bit of background music?”

“I can’t believe you.”

Vernon’s laughter rang through the car, against the beat of the song that appeared to be the sound of fingers snapping, and the heavy thumping of the rain that kept falling on the roof. The bass of the song started kicking in as Seungkwan’s fingers clumsily found their way to the hem of his shirt, fumbling with the thick material. He bit his lower lip, sucking in a breath, bracing himself for the ice cold air that would soon make direct contact with his skin.

The laugh died down in Vernon’s throat as Seungkwan pulled his damp shirt over his head, messing up his hair, before throwing it carelessly on to the empty seat at the back.

“My, my,” Vernon exhaled.

“What?” Two can play at this game, all right. If he wanted to put on some music to accompany his strip show, then Seungkwan would let him have a good look. “Like what you see?”

Vernon groaned. His firm grip on the steering wheel turned into iron, his knuckles went white with the effort. Seungkwan huffed a laugh. So well was his self-control, that much was known, but only he could trample upon that bit of pride Vernon had, and throw it right out the window without sparing a second glance.

Only a few cars could be seen on the road as they drove into the night, but none of them paid the two any attention. Moonlight brushed past the front window onto Seungkwan’s bare chest. He had been getting healthier, thanks to his captains’ intense routine and a well-proportioned diet. His body wasn’t built like Vernon’s, all thick muscles and wide shoulders and strong legs, which, don’t get him wrong, looked fantastic if the other wasn’t so keen on wearing baggy jeans and sweatshirts all the time. While Vernon was sturdy and virile, Seungkwan was lean, lithe, and athletic, a drastic contrast to his partner, but not less fast or forceful by any means.

The caramel of his skin were dotted with moles, making it look like he bore tiny constellations on the expanse of his lower abdomen and his back. In this light, though, his skin looked almost paper-white and the moles seemed to stand out even more. Not all of them were visible in his current state, and only so few people would be given the opportunity to look at them up close. Vernon kept track of them all, had made it his personal mission to do so, had committed them all to memory, even the ones that Seungkwan didn’t even realize were there.

“Careful, there,” Vernon spoke up quietly beside him. “A few minutes like that and you’re going to catch a cold.”

“And what a shame that would be,” he was about to put on a new shirt but discarded it the last minute. Paying half of his attention to the risqué lyrics, Seungkwan could only register a few dirty innuendos of the sultry voice. He ruffled his hair back in place before moving to his pants. “If only you’re in a position to order me around.”

“Fuck,” Vernon hissed.

“Later, then,” he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, Seungkwan began removing the pants. The material proved to be a pain in the ass to do so, especially when it was dampened and smelled heavily of the muddy water that splashed up to the hems when he went through in the back alleyway. The AC of the car felt like nothing short of ice against his exposed skin, and he couldn’t decide if he felt colder or warmer now that the wet slacks had been removed, leaving his slim thighs and graceful legs naked beneath the pale moonlight.

“I’m starting to regret making this playlist while waiting for you to come back,” Vernon bit his lower lip. “Baby, please.”

“Please what?” Seungkwan teased. “That’s not a full sentence.”

“To hell with a full sentence. Be glad I can even drive right now.”

“You don’t want all this to get ruined in a car accident, do you?”

“You know I’d rather die than let that happen, Baby.”

“Good, then keep driving.”

Seungkwan threw the rest of his remaining clothes into the leg room in the back, making sure to twist his body sideway, enough that his skin could brush against the other’s forearm. The momentary body heat almost prompted Seungkwan’s mouth to order him to pull over, to do whatever to spread the warmth onto his skin a little bit more, or a lot more, if possible. Vernon’s sharp intake of breath, albeit quick and barely a gasp, was clearly audible above the music and the steady beat of the rain.

“It’s getting hard, you know,” Vernon muttered.

“Driving?”

He huffed an embarrassed laugh. “That, too.”

“Hm,” Seungkwan hummed, turning to face him fully this time. The AC combined with the rain was starting to make him doubt if it was worth all of his effort. “Interesting. I wonder what else it could be.”

It was priceless, to say the least, to see Vernon’s face as Seungkwan trailed his fingers down the other’s upper thigh. “Baby…”

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” the touch was feather-like, skimming down and up again without haste.

“ _Don’t you dare._ ”

“And what are you going to do about it if I do?” His fingertips came to rest at the driver’s hipbone, Seungkwan moved in closer, breath ghosting on the shell of Vernon’s ear. “How will you punish me, then, _Hansol?_ ”

“Please,” Seungkwan’s lips stretched wider at Vernon’s vocabulary that seemed to be reduced to so few words in the past ten minutes. “Keep this going and I’m going to need to pull over. We’ll never be able to make it to the base before 2 AM.”

“Wouldn’t want us to face the interrogation by the three of them again, would you?” Seungkwan puffed an air into his ear, fingers dragging unhurriedly past his side, over his pectoral, then rested in the middle of his chest, fiddling with the top button.

He caught Vernon trying to look down at his administration, so he leaned in closer, his mouth hanging over the other’s neck when he whispered. “Eyes on the road, Tiger.”

“Trying,” Vernon gulped. That was probably one of the most sincere instances he had ever been in his life, Seungkwan thought.

“Good. Then I might let you have your fun.”

“Promise?”

“I’ll think about it.” Vernon’s shaky voice went almost unnoticeable, so much that if Seungkwan wasn’t someone so close to him, he might have thought he’d imagined it.

The music shifted into a heavy, steady sound of the bass once again as his nimble fingers worked on the top button. It gave easily enough, exposing Vernon’s skin to the cold. He heard the driver suck in a sharp breath, and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. His long fingers slipped underneath the silk fabric of Vernon’s deep blue shirt, while putting his mouth over the pulse point on his neck, planting a firm, open-mouthed kiss there.

Seungkwan slowly traced the column of his neck upward with his lips until he reached the cut of Vernon’s jaw line, the noises the kisses made accompanying the the sound of the raindrops above the their heads and against their window. His hand that was splaying over Vernon’s skin, above where his heart should be, now snaked its way to the other’s collar bone, over his shoulder, then his firm upper arm, the touches so light and fleeting and never seeming to be enough for Vernon.

Seungkwan traced the hard lines of his bicep down to the hollow of his elbow, not missing the way it caused goosebumps on Vernon’s skin while he left feather-light touches over his forearm, before stopping at the wrist, and, with all the time in the world, interlacing their fingers and leisurely guiding Vernon’s hand to rest on the naked skin of his upper thigh.

“Seungkwan,” he heard Vernon warn as he felt the callouses of the driver’s hand traveling their way up, up, up to the fold between the thigh and his groin. Seungkwan gasped lightly at the feeling, while the thick fingers of his partner’s were restless, itching to skim soft flesh all the way up to where the heat radiated from. He felt himself tremble, then sighed shakily into Vernon’s hairline before deciding against his conscience by planting a final kiss at his temple.

Seungkwan languidly lowered himself back into his seat, which made Vernon sigh heavily this time. He laughed openly at that, throwing his head back further enough to knock against the car window. The freezing feeling on his legs and arms was worth it, he decided.

“You’d better be not let your guard down after this, Boo Seungkwan.”

“Is that a threat I hear?” His hands reaching for the warm clothes in the bag, Seungkwan cast a sideway glance at Vernon’s poker face. Patience was one of his best qualities, Seungkwan had often said and admired him for it, but to see it crack beneath the palms of his hands, melt away along with the remnants of his usually composed resolve, set Seungkwan alight.

“A promise.”

“Ah,” he drawled while slipping in his new attire. “I’ll be looking forward to it, then.”

Vernon's lips quirked up at a corner. “Sure you will.”

……………

They made it to the base safely before the clock struck two on the dots, to their relief, which saved them both from going through another _‘why-is-it-always-you-two-who-kept-falling-behind-schedule’_ reprimanding session by the high officials. As much as Seungkwan respected them and would love to have a chat with them outside of work some time, he figured they could wait. Tonight, someone made him a promise, and he’d better go see if Vernon kept true to his word.

An hour later, in the ungodly hour of a random Saturday, Seungkwan once again saw himself naked in a bed that now felt familiar but wasn’t his own, with the person he spent the night with earlier kissing down his body. Several pinkish marks were left here and there as the taller figure above him trailed down to his navel.

“If this is your punishment, I must say I kind of like it.”

Vernon huffed a laugh into the line on his stomach. “We’re not even half way there, Baby.” A firm kiss there, a squeeze of their entwined fingers, Vernon lifted himself up to meet his eye. “The stunt you pulled in the car was, ah…”

“Exciting?” Seungkwan supplied usefully.

“Yes, absolutely,” Vernon replied with a peck at his right temple. Admittedly, he loved getting teased by Seungkwan. He felt proud with the notion that Seungkwan, his charming, endearing, beautiful Seungkwan, knew how much he was desired and felt self-assured enough to own all of his gorgeous assets. He was drawn to it, stunned by it, enamored by it all. Truly. But. “Just so you wouldn’t get the false impression that I’ll let you get away with anything any time you want, I do want to, say, turn this into a lesson for your future endeavors.”

He could feel the tremble that went down the furrow of Seungkwan’s spine as he shook lightly in his arms. Those round eyes shone in the dim light.

“Will you be good to me and suck me off, Baby?”

The look on Seungkwan’s face was a _sight_. The apple of his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned a pretty shade of red, the kind that made his heart swell and his breath catch in his throat. Seungkwan’s eyes kept darting sideways, lower lip puckered out until it looked like he was half-pouting at his request.

“What do you say, Boo?” Vernon tilted Seungkwan’s chin to meet his eye, trying and failing miserably to not kiss the pout off his face.

“Yes,” Seungkwan said after he was allowed to catch his breath in between the fevered kisses. “Yes, please.”

“Please what?” Vernon mimicked what his partner had said earlier. He went in to catch his lip between his teeth, before licking into his mouth. “That’s not a full sentence.”

“Please, let me suck you off,” Seungkwan breathed out, and Vernon couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he felt Seungkwan’s hands on his chest, pushing at him to lie on his back. The smaller lifted off the bed to situate himself between Vernon’s thighs, hands leisurely, coyly, rubbing on the swell of his cock.

Vernon kept his gaze fixed on Seungkwan’s face, watching every slight shift in his facial expression, every staggering breath of anticipation, as Seungkwan lowered his head to nuzzle against his hardening length, lips parted, tongue darting out to trace the the prominent veins around his shaft, from the root up to the tip and back down again and again. Seungkwan’s eyes were half-lidded, focusing solely on the task at hand without ever realizing how much effect he had on Vernon. His dainty fingers came to wrap firmly around him, and started stroking as soon as his lips placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss at the head.

He sighed heavily at the sight of Seungkwan taking him in his mouth, slowly but steadily, until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. It certainly wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, but every single time they were together like this, intimate and stripped-bare, away from the peril and the lives they live outside of this apartment, Vernon found himself once again hopelessly in love.

Seungkwan looked up to meet his eye as slowly eased off his length, his long lashes framing the round, dilated pupils, his full lips barely popped off the tip when he went back down again, sucking on him with new found determination, faster, harder. Like it was the only thing in this world that mattered right at the moment. A deep, guttural groan was torn out of Vernon by the way he messily swallowed down every drop of pre-cum, uncaring of how much a mess he had made himself.

“That’s it, Baby,” he hissed, one hand massaging Seungkwan’s delicate neck as he worked on his length. “Take it. Just like that.”

Seungkwan moaned around him in response. The vibration sent shivers down Vernon’s spine, making him buckle his hips up, pushing even deeper into the heat of Seungkwan’s mouth. He heard Seungkwan inhale sharply at the sudden movement before bopping his head up and down on his length even faster, seeming satisfied with the hand that was traveling its way up into his hair to pull gently whenever he swallowed particularly hard on Vernon’s girth.

“You look so fucking beautiful like this, Baby.” Vernon murmured. His breath was a shallow thing now, struggling to draw a steady one at the sight of Seungkwan’s lips on him. He cursed quietly as Seungkwan’s tongue just landed _there_ on the slit, suckling, lapping at it with all his might. Vernon thrusted up instinctively into his throat. “So soft and sweet, so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

Seungkwan kept going like that, alternating between swallowing and stroking him in time with his mouth, mewling with his mouth full when the taller praised him for his wonderful work. Vernon swore he had never seen prettier sight when he decided to hollow out his cheek to take him in whole.

“Fuck,” he sighed heavily, realizing with utmost certainty that he was going to come any second now. “Baby, I’m close.”

He pushed Seungkwan off gently, relishing the audible pop as he pulled off Vernon’s length, and how his lips looked all puffy and shiny with a mixture of unshed drool and pre-cum. His chest abruptly felt constricted at the sight. A mixture of pride and adoration surged through his whole body as he realized he was the one who made Seungkwan look like _this_. “Keep going and I’m going to have to come in your mouth. Is that what you want, Baby? Tell me.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Seungkwan practically purred at him, eyes heavy-lidded and pleading, clearly too far gone for coherent speech. “Yes, I want it in my mouth, Hansollie. Please.”

“Alright,” he barely had the time to guide Seungkwan back down. As soon as he was given permission, Seungkwan resumed his wicked tongue on Vernon as if it was his most important mission he’d ever been tasked with. All it took was a few quick bops of his head and a pair of dark, lustful eyes staring back at him for Vernon to push up into the welcoming heat of his mouth, emptying himself inside.

He helped Seungkwan lie on his back next to him before diving in for a sweet, thorough kiss that had the smaller gasping for air.

“How is it possible that every time we do this, you just keep getting better and better,” Vernon mused once he let go of Seungkwan’s lips.

“Pro-tip,” Seungkwan smiled lazily at him, all toothy and blissful and gorgeous. “Find a good partner. And lots of practice.”

“Practice. Noted,” Vernon mirrored his expression. “But with that being said, don’t you dare think for a second that your miracle of a mouth can help you escape the consequence of what you did in my car.”

“Ah,” Seungkwan’s voice was hoarse from exertion, but the excitement was clear to Vernon as he spoke. “Poor me.”

“Tease,” he gave Seungkwan a gentle kiss on the mole under his eye before levelling their gaze. “Hands above your head, Seungkwan.”

As soon as the order left his mouth, the ever easy-going, laid-back Vernon suddenly disappeared. His tone shifted into something rough and commanding. Though his hands on Seungkwan remained tender as he pinned his arms up and spread his supple thighs, they were more solid and a little hurried than before. He saw something dancing behind the gleam of Seungkwan's eyes as he lifted off the bed, shuffling through his drawer and produced all the items he needed.

Leather belt was a multi-faceted equipment for people of their sorts, Vernon figured. But outside of their office hours, he had also found another lucrative use for it. The black material of the long leather belt that bound Seungkwan’s delicate wrists together made the scene before him look even more erotic, as if it was possible. He made sure to tie it nicely, not too loose or too tight, though Seungkwan always insisted he loved the red band it gave him after they took the belt off. He would never risk tarnishing such fine, fragile things, ever.

Once he was done with the make-shift tie, Vernon moved to rest between Seungkwan’s thighs. He nudged his legs further apart, aware of how hard his partner’s cock had become over the past few minutes. He felt Seungkwan watch him intently as he popped open the lube bottle with a click before pouring a copious amount directly on to Seungkwan’s opening.

“ _Ah!_ ” Seungkwan yelped.

“That’s what you get for being such a tease to me, Baby.”

“ _Sh_ —shit.”

“ _Shhh,_ ” Vernon started massaging the lube on the rim before easing one slicked finger into him. “Don’t worry. I’ll warm you up in a sec. Why don’t you tell me what you like? Do you want more of this, Seungkwan?”

“Yes,” Seungkwan gasped. “More please, Hansollie.”

He chuckled at his frantic voice before adding another digit, scissoring its way inside. He knew how sensitive Seungkwan could be in bed. Every inch of his body was a puzzle he’d had unlocked a long time ago, taking his time to learn and memorize each movement that caused Seungkwan a slight twitch or a soft sigh. He was drowned in the way Seungkwan responded to his every touch, cherished them all no matter how many times they had slept together. With Seungkwan in his sheets, hands tied prettily on his pillow, squirming restlessly as he finger-fucked him open, Vernon felt his heart threatening to jump out of his chest, beating so loudly he was sure Seungkwan noticed its rhythm.

Watching Seungkwan biting his lip to prevent anymore sounds from coming out, Vernon pushed in a third digit, this time aiming for the sweet spot that had Seungkwan rasp out his name.

“Hansol— _hng!_ ” He shook violently, balling his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Vernon didn’t stop. His fingers kept teasing his prostate over and over. He could feel himself getting hard again by the way Seungkwan was practically fucking himself onto his fingers. “Come on, Seungkwan. Say my name.”

“Hansol— _ah_ —Hansollie,” Seungkwan was getting needy, hips grinding down again and again. He looked back at Vernon with teary, red-rimmed eyes, silently begging for more. “Please, Hansollie. I want you.”

“Try again, Baby,” Vernon whispered. “What do you want me to do? Be specific”

Tears threatened to spill out of Seungkwan’s eyes when he spoke. “I want you to fuck me.”

“And how would you like that, Kwannie?” Vernon asked again, voice low and gentle, a stark contrast to what he was doing with his hand. “Tell me how you like to be fucked, Boo.”

“Sollie—” Seungkwan’s plea was cut off mid-syllable as Vernon increased the speed of his fingers, brushing past his prostate, but never doing enough for Seungkwan. “I want you— _ah_ —I want you to fuck me like this. On my back— _hng_ —want you to fuck me so hard I can’t feel my legs. _Pl_ —please. Wanna see your face when you come inside me.”

Something behind Vernon’s eyes darkened dangerously at the filthy words. Normally, Seungkwan wouldn’t initiate in telling him his fantasies or how he liked to be taken care of in bed, and preferred to just let Vernon unfold him little by little, exploring his preferences by trying out different toys and positions whenever he felt comfortable.

And Vernon, Vernon was incredibly grateful to know that Seungkwan trusted him enough to let him take the lead, take full control when they were together like this. But every once in a while, when Seungkwan was turned on enough to be vocal in bed, Vernon found himself helplessly bend to his every will.

He grunted something that sounded like a rushed ‘ _holy fuck_ ’ before slowly withdrawing his fingers, ignoring Seungkwan’s protest at the emptiness. Vernon rolled on the condom and slicked himself up, smoothing another ample amount of lube onto his shaft. He pulled Seungkwan’s legs up over his shoulders, wasting no time to line up at the entrance before pushing into the tight heat of his lover’s waiting hole.

Their moans mingled until it was difficult which belonged to whom. He could see Seungkwan’s hands struggling against the bind, trying futilely to escape the hold to dig into _something_. Vernon gave a light chuckle at that, pushing forward little by little until he bottomed out.

“So good for me, Baby. So fucking tight.”

All through it, Seungkwan held gaze, lips parting without a word falling out. It wasn’t until Vernon pulled out languidly and thrusting hard into him that had Seungkwan screaming his name.

“ _Ha—Hansol!_ ” Seungkwan cried out.

“You like that, Boo?” Vernon picked up his pace, punctuating each word with a series of thrust that made Seungkwan’s toes curl. “You like it when— _ah_ —when I fuck you hard like this, huh.”

“ _Yes!_ ” He hissed. “Harder. _Please._ ”

Seungkwan made a point to clench down hard on him as he met his eye, which made Vernon’s head go light and his vision dizzy. Whatever shreds of composure he’d had suddenly vanished as soon as Seungkwan canted his hips upward to meet him. Vernon then shifted a little to find a better angle, kissing Seungkwan’s right ankle as he did so, before dropping the last of his self-control and started fucking Seungkwan, hard and fast, into the mattress.

His thrusts became rougher and more erratic, his own pants echoing off the walls along with Seungkwan’s continuous whimpers. It was almost like a race, with the way they kept meeting each other’s movements. And Vernon got lost in it, as Seungkwan buckled up his hips, taking him in so deep until he could barely hold himself back from climax.

“Hansollie,” Seungkwan mewled sweetly at him, eyes bright and pleading. “Please, can I— _hng_ —can I touch you?”

“ _Fuck, yes,_ ” Vernon grunted, hands moving to untie the belt. “Leave marks. Show me how good I’m fucking you right now.”

As soon as his hands were free, Seungkwan moved to dig his nails on the expanse of Vernon’s back. He held him there leaving reddish half crescent moons on him as Vernon’s cock slipping in and out of him at an unforgiving pace, hands gripping tightly at Seungkwan’s hips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Vernon cursed under his breath. “You’re so hot.”

“Hansol,” Seungkwan eventually lost all his ability to form a sentence, so he replied with a moan of his name instead. “Kiss.”

Vernon dived down to catch his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it until Seungkwan cried his name over and over like a mantra. He licked into his mouth, not giving the smaller any chance for respite. It was when Seungkwan clenched down on him once again that he knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer.

So He went in even faster, moving to bite down on Seungkwan’s collar bone to send the other over the edge as he grunted, almost growled, into his flesh. He felt Seungkwan tremble for the last time in his arm, before he finally came untouched. The pearly white liquid splattered on both their stomachs and went as far as the tip of Seungkwan’s chin. And Vernon couldn’t help but licked it off, cursing at the obscene sight.

He followed soon after in one final thrust, feeling himself spill and spill inside Seungkwan, for the second time that night. The smaller gasped as he felt the tender throbbing, and held him tightly as he rode out his high. Vernon buried his nose into the crook of Seungkwan’s neck and breathed in deeply, hips jabbing minutely as the last of his come spilled out of him heart full at the notion that Seungkwan was _there_ , in his arms and real as anything. His knees were only shaking a little when he finally pulled out, satisfied with the way Seungkwan’s graceful legs wobbled as he set them down on the bed.

He took care of the condom before throwing it carelessly into the bin, then flopped down on his back to lie next to Seungkwan, whose arms immediately found purchase around his midriff. Vernon couldn’t find the right opportunity to admit this aloud, but this was the moment he’d been waiting for every time Seungkwan stayed over.

In the quietude of their own little world, safe and sound and with nothing in between them, no gunfire or wiretaps or any sorts of pretense like their day job demanded them to endure, just having Seungkwan close as he did now, made him feel like nothing else ever mattered more than this.

“My legs are like, jello,” Seungkwan muttered against his chest where he lay his reddish-brown head on. “If our bosses ask me why I’m limping into the headquarter tomorrow, it’s on you.”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted me to, and I quote, ‘fuck you until you can’t feel your—’”

“ _Pfft,_ ” Vernon never got to finish the sentence, because all of the sudden Seungkwan decided his legs weren’t in so much pain anymore as he moved swiftly to smother Vernon’s face with a pillow instead.

“ _Woah_ , okay, okay,” Vernon laughed heartily at his antics before drawing Seungkwan against his chest and hugging him tightly, his stubbled chin snuggling close to his lover’s ear making Seungkwan giggle. “I’ll massage your thighs tomorrow before work, is that alright?”

“I’d prefer it, but only if you want to,” Seungkwan tilted his head to kiss Vernon’s nose, a small smile tugging at his lips and the crinkles by his bright eyes making him look like a cat. "Also, remind me to put healing balm on your back. The scratch is going to burn a bit. Sorry about that."

“Of course I do, and you have nothing to be sorry about. I like it,” he kissed him back on his lips, languidly and lovingly, before he asked. “Now where’s my obligatory after-sex cuddle?”

“That’s cheeesyyyy,” Seungkwan drawled but gave in anyway, curling up against Vernon, wrapped tight in his strong embrace.

It would probably cause Seungkwan a few discomfort in certain parts of his body tomorrow, and, in worst case scenario, plausibly a throbbing headache due to sleep deprivation, Vernon thought. Maybe he would wake up a little early tomorrow, cook Seungkwan an apology breakfast, take care of his feet and legs before they clocked in to their usual routine. Maybe tomorrow would be just another day and not another life-or-death situation. Or maybe he could decide it all over again once Seungkwan woke up tomorrow morning, planning his life day by day with Seungkwan by his side.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, terribly sorry for this 5k words of pure smut. The AU is barely there but let’s roll with it (please roll with it).
> 
> This is a re-written version of the one i already wrote and published on a different platform, but with a few (lot) more un-family-friendly details. that. whew. how do you guys write this kind of stuff without bursting out crying (im assuming you dont normally cry while writing sex? but if you do, that makes two of us)
> 
> and the song in the car? the song was beyonce’s fever (heat version). peak seungkwan culture imo.
> 
> feel free to come yell at me on my twt [@_doubleshots](https://twitter.com/_doubleshots) or my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/_doubleshots) anytime! yayyy


End file.
